1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of nanotechnology, and more specifically to a nanoparticle exhibiting three-dimensional carrier confinement within a specified matrix material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many material science and civil engineering applications require measurement of localized pressure loading to a high degree of spatial resolution, as well the study the response of large or complex systems, such as structures, to pressure loads. Localized material responses are associated with high pressure from shocks, high explosives, gas-gun and laser-driven events at high spatial resolution. For example, the high energy density of pulsed lasers in laser fusion can be used to compress matter to high densities and temperatures, and subsequently produce high pressure loading in solids.
It is a problem in that art that traditional pressure sensors, such as bonded resistance strain gauges are impractical for taking measurements at necessary locations. Sensors known in the art require extensive wiring and instrumentation. The complexity of wiring and instrumentation increases with the size of the system measured and cannot be quickly deployed. For example, sensors known in the art are impractical for taking measurements from locations that may be difficult to access, such as the upper exterior surfaces of skyscrapers or the undersides of river bridges. In addition, the scale of traditional pressure sensors reduces possible pressure mapping resolution.
Some sensors known in the art utilize the fluorescence of carbon nanotubes and quantum dots. These sensors rely on measurement of wavelength shift in carbon nanotubes or measurement of quantum dot fluorescence. However, these values are only measurable when the sensors are subjected to pressures on the order of gigapascals (GPa). The sensitivity of these sensors is inadequate to measure pressures on the order of megapascals (MPa) or lower.
There is an unmet need in the art for a sensor capable of being deployed to dangerous or inaccessible locations and which can be used to probe a localized material response to pressure at high spatial resolution.
There is a further unmet need in the art for a readily deployable sensor capable of measuring pressures on the order of MPa.